Kat42
by Charmedbloody
Summary: This Fic is about Chris and a girl named Kat. Kat has went back in time to turn Cat either good or evil. And to turn Leo good again. Will she make it or will Chris or demons stop her before she can make it. Its one shot


Kat42: I look into his eyes and I can't help my self. I'm on cloud nine. But I know that he hates me. So I sit here in front of my computer and type my heart away. As I wait for the spell to be ready for me to travel back in time and help the charmed one's out. And turn Leo good again. And turn the baby me either good or evil. I have lived on both sides before. The tears fall from my eyes as I think of my broken heart. Lucky for my Chris doesn't know that I'm going back in time. Because of him going back in time to save his big brother from going evil. I must go now. Piper is telling me its time to go. So I will save this and type more after I get there.

"Kat hurry up before Chris gets back. Did you write him a note?" Kat nodded her head as she looked at Piper. "Yeah here it is. And I didn't put that I'm going back in time." Piper smiled. "My sister's are trying to keep him busy. Give this note to my self when you get their Kat. Good luck on saving your self and Leo. Now go." Piper open the portal and Kat stepped inside and was sent back in time.

Leo was holding Wyatt while Piper holding baby Chris they turned and saw the portal opening and backed away not knowing what was going to pop out. They saw a young girl come walking threw the portal caring a letter in one hand. "Boy the only thing that happen was your younger Piper. Hello Leo." It sounded like she didn't like Leo that much. "Piper this letter is for you. And Leo do me a big favor let me take Wyatt from you while you go grab a baby girl out of evil hands before she turns evil. She's born of good and evil."

Piper took the letter and opens it and read it. "I did write this. And Leo here is the address of the little girl Kat talks about." Leo gave Kat Wyatt as he read the letter. "If you don't do this Leo. The little girl will turn evil and you will as well." Piper and Leo were both shocked by this. But Leo went while Kat kissed Wyatt on the cheek and played with him. "When Chris finds out I'm gone. He's going to come and get me. But I must save the little girl." Piper looked at her then "Why?" Kat looked sadly at Wyatt. "I am she."

Back in the future Chris read the letter Kat had left behind for him. He saw red "I told her she can't go after her father. She went back in time to do it. Didn't she mother?" Piper nodded her head. "She didn't put it in the letter. I figured it out on my own mom. And I will not die this time for going back in time. I'm just going to grab her and take her back to this time were she belongs. And tie her to a chair to make sure she stays in one place this bloody time." Wyatt came walking in the room. "Ah poor brother lost his cat. Sorry mom it's just funny when you think about it." Piper shook her head. "Wyatt go help Page at the magic school while your brother goes back in time to get his Kat." Chris opened the portal and walked on threw looking pissed.

Back in the past Kat looked up as the portal opened again and Chris walked threw. "Kat come on. Get your stuff were going back now." Kat shook her head. "I'm saving your father and the little girl." Chris walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Kat you can't save her. She's lost to evil." Leo showed up holding a baby girl in his arms. "I got her Kat. Were going to have some visitors coming to get her." Kat gave Chris, Wyatt and took the little girl into her arms. "Its time to pick our side Catherine. Good or evil that's what we must pick." Chris, Leo, and Piper blinked and looked at her "Don't you mean her side." Kat shook her head as three demons showed up. "Give us back is dark leader's child. Kat stood in front of them holding Cat in her arms. She was smirking at them. "Your weak compared to us." Kat just smirked at them then looked down at Cat. "A child born of good and evil. The second most powerful child to be born on either side of good or evil, but we know that don't we Cat. Were in love with the first most powerful brother." Kat then looked at the demons that were getting ready to throw a fireball at her.

"We know what side we pick don't we Cat." She then orbed away. Everyone stood there shocked. "Um anyone know why she said us when she spoke about the baby." The demons vanished trying to find Kat and Cat. Chris looked at Piper then at Leo. "I'm going after her as well." Piper and Leo sat down holding baby Chris and Wyatt as they sat to wait for Chris and Kat to get back.

Kat stood at the top of the golden gate bridge and yelled up at the Elders. "I speak on behave of Cat here. I am her older self. I came back to turn Leo good again. And to save my self from leading a life of good and evil we know what side we pick." Just then the two demons showed up. "Give us the baby so she may be evil." Chris came up behind them and blew them up. "Kat come on. We need to be getting home." Kat turned away from Chris as he saw tears fall from her eyes. "We choose the side of good forever more." And elder showed up in front of her then. "So be it. Forever more Kat, you and your younger self will be good. In the keeping of the Charmed one's. You know we will have to bind you to someone to keep you good." Kat nodded her head "We know and we will go with who ever the elders pick for us." Chris was shocked by this, "Kat your crazy for doing this to your self binding your self to someone for the rest of your life? Your not the Kat I know." Kat turned and looked at him then. "I always wanted to be either good or evil. Not both Chris. Never both. Its to much to deal with."

Kat turned back to the elder "Then I bind you to him. So blessed be. The future elders marry you and him to each other forever more. Good for always will you be. Still the second most powerful child to be borne." The elder vanished then. Kat fell to her knees still holding onto Cat. Un know to her both Chris's were glowing. "Kat look at me." Kat turned and noticed that Chris was glowing and sounded like he was in pain. "Are you alright Chris?" Chris looked up at her as she stood and walked over to him. "No I just feel like glowing right now. How is Cat and you Kat?" Kat smiled at him "Were both fine. Let me help you back. The Leo can heal you. Grab my ankle then." Chris grabbed her ankle as Kat orbed the three of them away.

Leo looked at the glowing baby Chris and tried to figure out what was wrong. He heard a voice in his head telling him that Chris was married now. He looked up at Kat as she showed up with Chris holding onto her ankle. "Leo there's something wrong with Chris." Leo healed the pain. Then helped Chris up. "So seems that my son is married." Chris looked at Leo "Oh Wyatt is?" Leo shook his head "Your married." Chris looked at Kat then "I can explain. Cat is under the charmed one's care. Piper you might want to hear this." Piper nodded as they all sat down on the couch but Kat. Kat was walking around the room.

"Well the thing is. That spell I cast to tell them what side I pick made them bind me to someone. I didn't know they were going to bind me to Chris. That explains the white and blue tattoo on his wrist. That he has as a baby as well. That I even have as well." Leo and Piper looked at baby Chris and baby Cat's wrist's "They got them." Chris saw he had it on his wrist and so did Kat. "They needed to bind me to someone. That's just how these things work out. But they can be bind to someone if there soul mates or in love. If there in love then the band is a different color then Chris and mine are. Are colors meaning soul mate?"

Chris blinked and looked at Kat. "But what if you're in love with your soul mate. What color is it then? And when I mean in love. I mean that both people are in love with the other?" Kat stood there thinking. "Um white and blue. That's are color's. But why does are younger self's have those color's unless there to fall in love with each other." Chris nodded and stood up and kisses Kat on the lips. "Wife. You know I could get used to that." Kat blushed then. "And I could get used to calling you husband." Piper drew the pentagram on the wall. Kat looked at Leo as she held Chris's hand. "Leo there willing to forgive you. If you give up being and elder, that means you and Piper can get remarried and live a somewhat normal life again. And I wouldn't mind if my children if Chris and me are blessed with any. They have both there grandparents together. And that there grandmother's sisters will be there for them. Page with her Magic School and Phoebe and the next Charmed one's. Then we all will be blessed." Kat and Chris then walked threw the portal. Leo looked at Piper and nodded his head. "I will except not being and elder."

Back in the future. Piper stood beside Leo standing beside Page, Phoebe, Prue, Princess, and Panther were all smiling as Chris and Kat walked threw smiling and kissing each other. Years later they had a set of twins one boy and one girl. They called them Light and Dark. Since that's what there parents were. Chris was good and Kat was evil. But together with the power of love they became the greats demon killers this side of Magic School.

((The names Princess, Panther, Light, Dark, Kat, and Cat were all made up. I only own those names in the story. I don't own Charmed.))


End file.
